


spinnin' like a gravitron

by selvish



Category: With Confidence (Band)
Genre: 90s AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, everything is fun and good and okay, they go to the fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/pseuds/selvish
Summary: At exactly 6:30pm on a Saturday night there was a string of knocks against Jayden’s window. He looked up from where he had been writing out an English essay and watched tiny pebbles bounce off of the glass for a few seconds. After letting out an exaggerated sigh he got to his feet and walked over to the window. He opened it and peered out into his backyard to see a blonde boy scramble to get a boombox from beside him. With an amused smile, Jayden leaned against the sill of the window and watched his boyfriend turn it on and hold it above his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesoulsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsailor/gifts).



> slams a flag with my face on it into the ground  
> this is it. the first mlm with con fanfiction ever. bow before me.  
> so i wrote this for the luke to my jayden carly (thesoulsailor) as an apology for being in germany and not seeing her. i wrote it on a very long plane ride so i'm sorry if it's not that good.  
> there's a little implied homophobia but they don't care and nothing really happens because of it  
> listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbeq1OFz1yY) while you read for the Full Experience  
> [reblog this on tumblr](http://jaydenwithcon.tumblr.com/post/150698704894/) if you want :D

At exactly 6:30pm on a Saturday night there was a string of knocks against Jayden’s window. He looked up from where he had been writing out an English essay and watched tiny pebbles bounce off of the glass for a few seconds. After letting out an exaggerated sigh he got to his feet and walked over to the window. He opened it and peered out into his backyard to see a blonde boy scramble to get a boombox from beside him. With an amused smile, Jayden leaned against the sill of the window and watched his boyfriend turn it on and hold it above his head.

Luke matched his warm smile with a crooked grin, and winked. Jayden rolled his eyes and leaned out into the summer evening air.

“You didn’t even make me a mix! You’re just playing the top 40 from the radio!” He called out, and Luke started laughing just as a DJ started talking after a song.

“You shoulda seen the struggle I had getting this bad boy here on my skateboard. I didn’t have time to make you a mix, babe.” Luke called back, switching the radio off and leaving it under the tree in the front yard. He started towards the door only to be stopped by Jayden clearing his throat. His bright blue eyes flickered up to meet the other’s and he raised an eyebrow.

“What makes you think I’m gonna let you in? My parents aren’t home, who knows what you could get away with.” Jayden’s tone had taken on a flirty lint, and he watched Luke’s expression light up instantly.

“If you open the door I’ll blow you before I fuck you.” Luke shouted, making sure to raise his voice. Immediately Jayden’s eyes blew wide and he slammed his head on the top of the window in his haste to run down the stairs to the door. He ripped it open and dragged the blonde in by his leather jacket. He pulled him close with a blush on his cheek and poked him in the chest.

“Keep your fucking voice down. Mrs. Roberts next door knows my mom.” Jayden hissed, his eyes darting back to the front door as if the 70-something year old was hiding behind it.

“Do I have to keep it down in here too?” His boyfriend stage whispered, his serious expression splitting into a grin as he bit down on lip to keep from laughing.

Jayden groaned and shoved Luke back into the door, spinning on his heel and storming upstairs to his bedroom. Luke followed as he knew he would and reached out to wrap his arms around the other boy once they were alone in his room.

“C’mon babe you like my sass.” Luke said, still smiling as he started kissing down the brunette’s neck. Jayden only closed his eyes and hummed softly.

“God knows why.” He paused, blinking one eye open to look to the side at Luke, “Are you really gonna blow me?”

Luke smiled against his neck and bit down hard, letting one hand trail down his stomach to the crotch of his pants. He took the bulge forming there in his hand and squeezed gently, causing Jayden’s humming to turn into a soft gasp. Jayden took his hand from by his side and used it to grab Luke’s face, stroking it so that the other boy would look up at him. The blonde separated his lips from his neck and smiled bigger as their eyes met. They stared at each other for a moment before Jayden kissed him.

“I love you.” Luke whispered against his mouth, pulling away to keep kissing at his neck.

“Gross.” Jayden responded half heartedly, starting to roll his hips into where Luke was carefully kneading at his crotch. At his response Luke squeezed sharply, and a breath was knocked out of him.

“I mean I love you.” He smiled lazilly, rolling his head to the side to give the blonde more access.

“Damn right you do. Get on the bed.” Luke growled.

Jayden nodded and spun around to sit on his bed, sliding out of his shirt and pants while Luke took his shoes off and followed suit. With his head on one fist he watched bemusedly as his boyfriend struggled out of his jacket. The other hand was tugging casually at his cock through his boxers. After a few seconds, Luke finally freed himself from all of his clothes aside from his own underwear.

He walked over to the bed, getting on his knees and eyeing where Jayden’s hand was working hungrily. Jayden just watched on almost boredly, showing little sign that any of this was amusing to him at all. This was the game they played, Jayden pretended he was uninterested until Luke was able to break him into showing how much he enjoyed it. He knew Luke thrived off of attention, and wanted to make sure he worked for it.

The blonde finally had had enough, and he grabbed the other’s hand, moving it to the side and replacing it with his tongue. He dragged it along the length of Jayden’s dick and sucks at where he can see precome staining the cloth. Jayden hummed again, taking the hand Luke moved and tangling it in the blonde strands of his hair. He could feel the product keeping it up on his skin but that was the last thing on his mind.

Luke pulled off and tugged at Jayden’s boxers, pulling them off his legs and tossing them carelessly behind him.

“I’m gonna need those later.” Jayden stated casually, smirking at the glare he recieved in response.

“You’re awfully snarky for someone who’s about to have his dick in my mouth.” Luke scoffed back.

Jayden just snorted and yanked Luke’s head towards his cock.

The blonde didn’t retaliate, merely smirking before immediately pulling down half of the other’s dick into his mouth. The head nudged the back of his throat, and he pulled off some in order to keep from choking. The sudden movement had jerked a sharp “ _ah-_ ” out of the boy above him, so he looked up coyly as he took the head back into his mouth as he stroked the rest of it with a free hand.

He sucked on it tenderly until Jayden’s breathing turned heavy, and his panting was mixed with little grunts and whimpers.

“Still got that attitude baby?” He teased, jerking harshly so that the brunette pulled at his hair again as he shook his head.

“That’s what I thought.” Luke said thoughtfully. He took his other hand and ran it over Jayden’s thighs, inching them closer to his balls.

“Do you still keep lube under your pillow?” He asked. Jayden nodded curtly, unwinding his hand from the sheets while the other stayed in his hair to occasionally tug at the strands. He rooted around under the pillow, and once he found the small tube he handed it to Luke.

“Thank you, baby.” Luke soothed, jerking him off at a faster pace but keeping his mouth off of his cock so he wouldn’t cum too soon. He opened the tube with one hand but had to let go of Jayden’s cock to squeeze some onto his fingers. Jayden whined at the loss and his hips bucked into empty air.

“Do you use this to fuck yourself, Jay?” Luke asked casually, regardless of knowing the answer.

“No shit, sherlock.” Jayden responded tensely, red filling his cheeks again.

Now that Luke’s first three fingers had been well coated in the lube, he pushed Jayden’s legs apart and removed the hand from his hair. The brunette laid down on the bed and lifted his hips slightly, his cock red and heavy against his stomach.

“That’s pretty hot, baby, what do you think about?” Luke pressed, his clean fingers stroking his boyfriend’s lower abdomen and playing with the soft hairs that curled there. While he waited for an answer he started to push his pointer finger inside of Jayden’s hole.

“You. _Oh god-_ Always you.” Jayden panted out, his stomach clenching as a glob of precome drooled out of the tip of his cock. Luke hummed, pleased with the response. He worked his finger in and out at a slow pace until the other started to relax, and only then did he add another finger.

“What about me?” He continued, scissoring his fingers at a growing speed and stretching him open.

“You fucking me. _Fuck._ You opening me up just like- just like this and fucking me.” By now Jayden had both hands pulling at his own hair, and his hips were grinding down to meet Luke’s third finger that had easily slipped inside.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” Luke asked, stilling his fingers for a moment before curling them carefully and thrusting in and out of him.

“Yes. _Oh my god_ , please.” Jayden whimpered. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was open as he greedily tried to fuck himself on the digits inside of him.

At his words Luke pulled his fingers out and took of his underwear, throwing them behind him as he had the other pair. He crawled on top of the bed and sat in between Jayden’s legs, adding some more lube to his hand and stroking his dick thoughtfully. Jayden shook underneath his gaze, and after a few seconds of silence, the latter opened his eyes and stared at him.

“What?” He asked incredulously, still panting.

“Just admiring the view.” Luke said cooly, only lining up his cock with his boyfriend’s hole once he got an eyeroll back. Once he slid inside, he let out a shaky breath and blinked slowly. Jayden had tensed up again and he leaned down to kiss him softly.

As he started to thrust his hips forward the kiss turned from soft to sloppy, the two more breathing into each other’s mouths than properly making out.

Luke kept a steady rhythm and he pounded into the other, knowing that he could take it. The brunette merely grinded with him, holding his face close with one hand and using the other to rake his nailed down his back and onto his side.

“I’m close, babe.” Jayden whined against his lips wantonly.

“Let go, baby, it’s okay.” Luke replied, smiling into the kiss as Jayden’s body shook beneath him, spurting cum in between their bodies as he practically screamed.

“That’s my baby boy. You’re so good for me.” The blonde struggled to get out before he came inside of him, muffling a grunt and closing his eyes tight.

“ _Fuck._ ” Jayden exhaled as Luke pulled out of him.

“So what do you want?” He continued, running his fingers down the scratch marks on Luke’s side. He gazed up hazily at the other’s blue eyes that were still glazed over a little. Luke groaned, falling over to the side so he could lean on one arm and still look at him.

“The fair’s in town. I wanted to go with you. I’ll win you a stuffed bear or something to prove my love for you.”

Jayden smiled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend’s nose softly.

“I’d like that.”

“I like you.” Luke immediately shot back, smiling as well.

“Yeah? That’s convenient, because I _like-like_ you.” Jayden responded, his hand now trailing over Luke’s arm.

Luke raised his eyebrows and gasped in faux shock.

“Really? That’s some heavy stuff, Jay, you sure?”

“I’m sure. I super like-like you, Luke.”

The blonde exhaled and dragged a hand over his face,

“Wow… I’m sorry man, but I don’t think I’m ready fo-” His response was cut short by Jayden shoving him aggressively off of the bed, where he burst into laughter and curled up on the floor.

“Jesus Christ, you’re so violent!” He giggled as Jayden watched him from above, trying to glare but doing a horrible job.

“Whatever, asshole, you owe me two bears now.”   

 

* * *

 

The fair was as busy as they expected it to be at 8pm on a Saturday (which was to say, busy as fuck), but they had crammed their way up to a ticket booth and filled up with $20 worth each. After folding them up in their pockets the two wandered around.

As they walked they kept a platonic distance between them, despite their fingers twitching every time someone got close to the other.

After a few minutes of wandering Luke suddenly gasped and reached out, grabbing Jayden’s wrist and yanking him towards one corner of the carnival. Jayden tried frantically to detangle their hands in case the wrong person saw, but the blonde was clearly on a mission.

“Luke. _LUKE._ Jesus Christ what is with you?!” Jayden yelled until he was stopped in front of the spinning tea cups ride. He turned to stare at Luke unamusedly but big blue eyes were already latched onto his with a puppy dog face that could probably make him move mountains. With his mouth still open for a debate that would never come, Jayden sighed and gave 10 tickets to the guy manning the booth. The man looked between them curiously for a moment, just long enough for both boys to hold their breath, only to shrug and open the gate for them to venture to the only empty car.

“I really don't understand the level excitement you're experiencing right now. What are you up to?” Jayden asked, leaving enough room for Luke to slide in next to him without them touching.

“Now I can be all over you and no one can say shit. I’m a genius.” Luke declared with way too much pride in his voice. Jayden just shook his head, but as he started to refute the ride kicked to life. As soon as the cars started to spin Luke was crushed against him and laughing loudly in his ear. Against his will Jayden started laughing too, and as much as he could he leaned into Luke’s side as well.

In the end, Luke won him three bears.


End file.
